1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an inertial sensor and the inertial sensor.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an inertial sensor for detecting physical quantities by using a silicon Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) technique has been developed. In particular, for example, in an acceleration sensor for detecting acceleration and a gyro sensor for detecting an angular velocity, applications of an image stabilization function of a digital still camera (DSC), a motion sensing function of a navigation of an automobile and a game machine, and the like have been rapidly expanded.
For example, a technique in which a movable body is disposed in a cavity formed by a base body and a lid, a wiring groove of wiring electrically connected to the movable body is formed in the base body, a through-hole communicating with the cavity is formed in the lid, and the wiring groove and the through-hole are sealed with a sealing material is disclosed in JP-A-2013-164285 and JP-A-2013-164301.
However, in the techniques disclosed in JPA-2013-164285 and JP-A-2013-164301, after the through-hole is formed in the lid, the base body and the lid are bonded, and then the wiring groove is sealed with the sealing material. Thus, the sealing material with which the wiring groove is sealed enters the cavity from the through-hole formed in the lid and is attached to the movable body. As a result, the sealing material attached to the movable body has adverse effects (sticking to the movable body, an increase of electrostatic capacitance, and the like) on the characteristics of the inertial sensor.